Meant to be
by Sstn-7729
Summary: When their paths intertwined again, would they conquer the obstacles that lies within together or would they choose the easy path! Would Miranda forgive Andy for not telling her.. (Looking forward to your critique.)
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to be**

Staring aimlessly out of the window from the backseat of the Mercedes lost in her thoughts, Miranda let out a long sorrowful sigh, as New York streets flew by. It was another Friday night for her to spend alone the girls with their father. And ever since the divorce finalized three months ago or more precisely even before the divorce papers she got in Paris she lost interest in love, and men in general. _They are all intimidated by me.. they love the chase the idea of having me but when they get to know me, the real me they withdraw and run._

She laid her head back on the seat and was just about to close her eyes when a mess of brown tresses caught her attention. _Andréa.. my Andréa, she looks amazing nothing like the first time I laid my eyes on her._ "Roy, slow down" as ever the good chauffeur to cater every whim his boss demand he slowed down instantly without batting an eye. Miranda watched as Andy walked fast almost running in her high heels _hmm.. manolo blahnik_ , at least she kept some fashion sense after she left. Her musing was cut short when she saw Andy fall into the arms of an attractive redhead woman hugging her tightly and smiling brightly at her. Anger erupts in Miranda's chest "I want to be home in three minutes" Miranda hissed and the car sped up never moving her eyes from the couples until the car took a turn by the end of the street.

"Shit!" Andy was late and she tried her best to run while wearing a 3" heels "She's gonna kill me!" when she neared the restaurant she saw her standing in front of the entrance her arms wide open wearing a smug smirk, _Ugh I'm not gonna hear the end of it._ "Hi there" Andy said smiling and hugging the women "Hello Dear, you are late"

Andy was about to apologize when the hair in the back of her neck stood up she looked around in alarm and saw a clever Mercedes speeding up a very familiar one, _Mir… she shook her head it's impossible, great now I'm imagining things._

"Andy, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing I just felt like we were being watched"

"Of course we would be watched, two stunning women in their sight, Who wouldn't?"

Andy threw her head back laughing heartily "Oh Addie, you are something else!"

"I know" said Addison with a satisfied smile

"Anyway what are you doing out here?! And where's Meredith?" Asked Andy

"A patient called and I had to take it, Meredith inside"

"You ordered already haven't you" it was more of a statement than a question accompanied with a pout from Andy.

Addie grinned and fluttered her eyelashes "You know us"

"Let's go inside, I'm hungry" said Andy with exaggerated sigh

Addison shook her head following her "You always are" chuckling at the fake glare she received from her cousin.

Inside the restaurant Andy kissed Meredith on the cheek and said "I missed you. So this is it, you are finally moving to the big apple for good?!"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, what about you?!" Said Meredith with a cheeky smile.

"Ha ha! Come on Mer! Don't drag the good news, plus I'm kinda getting annoyed with your fiancée here" she said pointing at Addie a small smile gracing her lips "from the moment she moved back from Seattle without you 5 months ago and she was grumpy and sulking all the time"

"Hey! I was not" Addie pouted

"Aww babe" cooed Meredith.

"It's just hard being away from you. waking up without you in my arms was hell" confessed Addie with a look of utter love and adoration towards her lover.

Meredith raised her hand and cupped Addie's face stroking her cheeks lovingly and leaning kissing the redhead's lips.

"Ahm, Hello love birds I'm still here" said Andy grinning _I wish someday I will fall in love like these two._

Before either of them were able to reply the waiter interrupted them by bringing their meals and taking Andy's order.

The evening flew by with them chatting, teasing and laughing with each other.

"So Andy did you find a dress?" Addison asked.

"A dress? Why would I need a dress, you still haven't decided on a date for your wedding"

Meredith chuckled and Addison arched her eyebrow "Dear, you know very well that you can't escape this time as always. Mother will drag you if she have to"

"Bu... But that's not fair! I can't stand the people that goes to these things, they are insufferable!"

"You are one of them" pointed Meredith

Addie nodded her head in agreement and said "Yes, even more than me"

"Guys I hate these things. And just because I have.. " she gestured wildly with her hands then huffed "Doesn't make me one of them. Please don't make me go" pleaded Andy.

"First of all you need to stop referring to the Met Gala as a thing, Mother would flip if she hear you" Addison smirked and continued "Secondly mom on the organizing board this year so there's no out of it"

The brunette played with the cutlery not meeting their eyes. Addie glanced at her soon to be wife and reached out to hold Andy's hand squeezing it lightly for support.

With defeated sigh "She will be there" not needing to clarify who _**SHE**_ is.

Patting her hand Addie said "I know sweetheart but you need to stop running, you'll end up meeting each other eventually. The sooner the better. After all you have.."

"Okay" Andy cut in

"What?!" Addie asked in surprise. _well, that was easy._

"I said okay, I will attend"

Addison clapped her hands cheerfully "Great! Next weekend, you and I are going shopping"

Andy was horrified and Meredith couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Why are you laughing" Andy whined

Mer grinned "I don't envy you. Thank god I have to work next weekend"

The redhead put her hand on her heart and faked hurt "You are lucky that I love you so much"

"Babe I love you, but you tend to go overboard in your shopping quest. Plus I'm only interested in what's lay under what you buy" said winking.

Addison blushed and kissed her lips passionately.

 _And again I'm forgotten._ The doe-eyed mused.

The night continued to progress effortlessly till they parted ways.

Meanwhile in another part of the city sat the white haired beauty sipping her Scotch gazing at the crackling woods in the fireplace, though it was early April and it doesn't require the warm of a fireplace, Miranda needed the soothing sound of it. After what had she witnessed a mere few hours ago.

She couldn't shake the image of Andy in someone else's arms. She knows that she has no right on the girl. _Why do I feel like that? it's torture, why even after 7 months she still has this effect on me. Gosh is that what they call it a midlife crisis? Ever since that silly wave and I knew she held.. still holds a piece of my heart. but I couldn't react how could I ?!_

The grandfather clock in her study chimed announcing the start of a new day. Glancing at the Book on the coffee table untouched, _I will do it in the morning._ Carrying herself with a heavy heart out of her study and doing her nightly routine as a robot. Miranda slept the minute her head touched the pillow. She wasn't emotionally exhausted like that since her Bobbsey were infant and were teething.

A/N: Hello.. It's my first try ever to write and English is my third language so all mistakes are mine and sorry about it.

A/N: And as everybody says, I don't own the characters.. Etc.

A/N:I Hope you liked it and please tell me if you wish for me to continue or just stop with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rating changed to **M.**

 **Meant to be Ch2**

Waking up startled soaking in sweat moaning her name for the third time this week. _Death by sexual frustration.. what a way to die._ Closing her eyes again trying to get back to the dreamland where the object of her want and need will be, but no such luck. _Always when it's the good part._ Giving up on sleeping, Miranda brought her hand, slowly touching her breast rolling a hardened nipple between her fingers while the other hand glided south till it reached its destination.

Imaging Andréa fondling with slick warm folds and swollen clit. Broken whimpers escaping her lips. A few rough circle was all it took for her to come moaning the brunette's name.

After controlling her breaths Miranda tilted her head slightly to see what time is it. _5:38 a.m.. It looks like another early morning in the office._ With a huff she headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

Andy was tired, dead tired. All she wanted to do is to sleep in and not move from her bed until monday morning. She had a week from hell at work and if that wasn't enough her grandpa kept Emailing and calling her asking for her opinion with the companies' business. _I still have 2 years of freedom why can't he let me be._

Her cell phone started to ring again, snapping it from the bedside table fast knowing if she ignore it like the last 4 times Addie would be banging her door next.

"Finally! Good morning sleepyhead" Sounding too hyper for Andy's liking.

"Morning" Andy mumbled

" Chop chop we have a long day searching for the perfect dress, But first brunch. Meet you in our spot in an hour don't be late" Addison hang up before Andy could say anything, not like she felt like talking.

Stretching on the bed and staring at the ceiling thinking of how she got robbed to this shopping a yawn she went to get her first cup of coffee for the day then gear up for the torture she was sure she'll get from going dress shopping with Addison. _This woman really love her clothes_ Andy mused _she and Miranda would have a lot to talk about if they were to meet,_ Andy shook her head _where this came from?!_

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

An hour and 20 minutes later Andy entered the little cozy café run by an old french couple and their son Édouard. They always go to, ever since Addie discovered it way back while she was in high school.

It was their secret place not sharing it with anyone not even Derek, Addie's ex-husband.

Spotting the redhead setting in a table near the large window.

"Hey Addie"

"Hello dear, you look awful"

"Gee Thank you, you look pretty too"

Chuckling "Seriously Andy are you sick?" Touching her forehead inspecting if there was a fever.

"No I had a deadline to meet and stayed up all night. I only slept for 3 hours before you started calling"

"Sorry sweetheart" said Addie not sounding sorry at all

A blonde waitress approached their table "Good morning Dr. Montgomery, Andy" nodding her head to Addie and brushing Andy's forearm lingering a little more than what considered accidental.

Addison kept her mouth shut and just nodded back

"Morning Eva" Andy said smiling brightly oblivious to the girl's intention.

"The usual?" Asked Eva not moving her eyes from the reporter.

"Yes, that would be lovely" confirmed Andy after glancing at Addison who nodded her agreement.

Addison sat there like she was invisible to the waitress while she stood checking Andy out.

When she was gone Addie arched her eyebrow staring at her cousin who has no clue of what just happened.

"What?!"

"You do realize that she's been flirting with you, right?"

"No!" Said Andy laughing "She's just being friendly"

"Hmm.. If you say so"

"I say so" chuckling at the doctor.

"She's been trying to get into your pants from the moment she saw you few months ago! A blind person can see it why can't you?"

"Don't be absurd Addie. Plus there's only one person I want and I still haven't moved on" Sighing longingly "I miss her, you know? It's weird missing someone you never had in the first place"

Addison didn't know what to say so she opted to reach out and squeeze her cousin's hand for comfort. "Don't worry, today we'll search for the perfect dress that will make her want you back but not for work" said Addie smirking.

Andy laughed "I really hope so, I don't think I can keep living like that, not knowing.."

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

After they finished brunch they went shopping moving from one store to another. Addison's hands are full of purchases that she probably don't need or only will be wearing once while Andy empty handed not finding her perfect dress.

"One more store then I'm done" whined Andy.

Addie stood thinking for few second "Oh I have something in mind. Here take these" shoving some of her bags at the brunette to hold and opening her handbag retrieving her cell phone.

Dialing her mother's driver "Hello George, are you free to pick me up?" Listening to the other end of the line "Great I'll text you the location. Bye"

"Where are we going?" Asked Andy timidly.

"You'll see soon" grinned Addie. _Ok, that's not good. I really don't like this look she gives me_ thought Andy.

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

Half an hour passed till the car stopped at a huge building with two scary bodyguards by the front entrance.

Striding confidently with the grace of a dancer to one of the two men showing some card. The man who took it laid the information via his earbuds then gave back the card and nodded at Addison opening the door for her and Andy.

The brunette was dumbfounded that she only followed with no questions, intrigued by what just transpired.

Inside everything was covered with marble and the dominant colors were Black & white with modern furniture and astounding décor.

"I can hear the wheels in your head working" Addie teased

"Where are we?" asked Andy with Awe

"It's an exclusive boutique for membership only, here where all the celebrities and people with money get to shop in privacy and have all the latest designs right away from the runways"

She handed Andy a black plastic card that looks a lot like credit card but with no EMV-chip on it. The card has an elegant drawing of a tiger in gold who looks like he's about to attack and in the corner under the drawing a printed number and that's it.

"Mother is a member and by default I'm too" continued Addie "but I haven't been here for so long"

Walking to the lounge area. Standing there a handsome man in his late twenties, who screams flamboyant by just one glance.

"Dr. Montgomery welcome back, long time no see. How are you dear?"

"Chris! It's wonderful to see you again. And you know better than calling me Dr. Montgomery" Said Addie while air kissing both cheeks.

"The Met Gala I assume" he said smirking.

"know it all as always" chuckled Addison.

This sight made Andy nostalgic remembering Nigel. _If I saw him in the gala I will make sure to reconnect and ask him out for drinks or something._

A clearing of a throat brought Addie back to the reason of her being here.

"Ah Chris, this is my cousin Andy the reason why we're here"

"Andy this is Christopher the best stylist you'll ever meet"

"Hello, it's nice meeting you. Though I'm not sure about the best I'll ever meet.." she turned slightly smirking at the redhead "don't let Nigel hear you"

A small gasp escaped Chris's lips "Nigel? You mean Nigel Kippling, THE Nigel" Asked Chris enthusiastically his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes, the one and only" replied Andy chuckling at the dreamy far away look on his face.

"Right let's start.." He clapped his hand and cocked his head slightly, sweeping his eyes up and down Andy's form "..I think I have the one for you. Not a lot of people can pull it off but you certainly have the look for it and with this year theme you'll be the belle of the ball" he gestured to the elevator in the left of the lounge "Ladies, please follow me"

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

While they were on their way Chris texted someone to prepare and put the dress he wanted Andy to try in the changing room. Also some drinks and coffee for the ladies.

When they arrived Andy went immediately behind the curtains wanting to be over with all of it and just go home and have a long soak in her bathtub then sleep like there's no tomorrow.

Hearing a soft gasp after five minute of Andy disappearing to change. Addison worried about her baby cousin. No matter how old she would get she'll always be the baby of the family.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Asked Addie concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah" breathed Andy opening the curtains for Addison to see the dress.

"This is it" said the doctor.

Nodding in agreement with her cousin "Yeah.. It's perfect" she sighed. _Will the Queen of fashion like it?_

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

It's like you are in a beehive the walls of Runway buzzing everyone trying to do their job and accomplish what their queen demanded from them.

Emily opened the door to Nigel's office terrified "bloody hell, What's wrong with her? She's breathing fire like I never saw it before" setting heavily in one of the chairs in the office "Thank god I'm not her assistant anymore I don't think I would be surviving her if I were now"

Nigel shook his head amused by the redhead's outburst "It's probably because of the Met Gala, It's only two weeks away"

"No.. There's something more but I can't pinpoint what is it" murmured Emily lost in her thought.

Making Nigel to flutter his movement for a moment. _Could it be a new man in her life?_

 **DWP_DWP_DWP_DWP**

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words , support, follow and fav. You Made my day!

A/N: As usual I don't own the characters.. Etc.

A/N: Next Chapter would be about the gala and the meeting.

A/N: If anyone of you want some scene or have suggestion feel free to share I'll try my best to please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to be Ch3**

 _ **A week before the event..**_

Striding with confidence and power spouting orders "Tell Simone I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Spanish layout. I asked for clean, athletic, smiling. She sent me dirty, tired and paunchy. Call Natalie at Glorious Foods and tell her no for the 40th time. No! I don't want dacquoise. I want tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote. Then call my ex-husband and remind him that the parent-teacher conference is at Dalton tomorrow. Then call my other ex-husband, tell him No I won't consider going back to him and if he didn't stop contacting me I will file a restraining order.." dropping her coat and bag at the second assistant desk without slowing, she continued to her office "..Tell Richard I saw the pictures that he sent for that feature on the female paratroopers and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female paratrooper? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also, I want the guest folders for the Met Gala on my desk now.." Finally sitting and turning her chair to gaze at New York skyline after picking up her coffee ".. That's all"

She sighed _the new second assistant won't do it. Cold coffee again.. Should I fire her now or after the gala?.._ Raising her hand massaging her temple, Another sigh escaped.

Hearing a light thud signaling the arrival of the folders. Turning back putting her reading glasses on and thumbing through the guest list, she doesn't know why but she felt uneasy about the upcoming gala, she just want it to go smoothly after the events in Paris and the divorce, the public eye increased on her waiting for her fall any time now.

The files were in alphabetical order. A picture of a redhead caught her attention the same redhead, who was with her Andréa.. _Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery._ She tapped the picture lightly _Bizzy's daughter._

"Nicole" summoned with a bored voice.

Feeling the presence of her assistant "Find me if Dr. Forbes Montgomery has a plus-one and whom" waving dismissively without lifting her eyes.

Closing the folder, the uneasy feeling is back ten folds.

* * *

The normal work hours past long ago but she can hear the sound of her staff still working making sure that things will go as planned for this month's issue and the party.

"Nicole"

"Yes Miranda"

Not bothering to talk she just quirked her eyebrow, expecting her assistant to know what she want.

"Ahh.. Wha.. Um.." Stammering before she regained her composure, clearing her throat "Dr. Montgomery is attending as a guest at her mother's table Beatrice Cabot Forbes with her fiancée"

Miranda felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her.

Glaring daggers at her assistant who scattered away scared for her life after the murderous glare she got from Miranda.

 _Fiancée.. FIANCÉE ! Miranda seethed that can't be, it's impossible. She's mine.. My Andréa. My beautiful doe-eyed brunette. But what could I offer her that Addison can't ?! The woman is the dream partner for any person, male or female. Young, attractive, wealthy, from respected known family and on top of it all a freaking Doctor!_

A sharp pain in her palm cut off her internal monologue. Looking down she saw blood seeping between her fingers that clutched her reading glasses. She opened her hand, hissing from pain.

* * *

 _ **The day of the event..**_

Feeling light feather kisses trailing down her neck, she kept her eyes shut waiting for the right moment, few seconds and then she flipped them swiftly straddling her lover.

Giggling "Were you a ninja in a different life?!" Teased Addison.

"Maybe" smiling mischievously. Leaning down to devour her soon to be wife, her cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it" Addie moaned

Keeping her assault the phone rang again. Groaning she took it off the charger on her bedside table and answered with an annoyed "WHAT?!"

Exhaling defeatedly after listening to the other end "Ok, I'll be there soon"

Looking at Addie apologetically "Sorry babe" She murmured between soft kisses ending it with a deep one.

"But I thought you took the day off and you are not on call" the redhead whined with a pout, almost sounding like a five years old who got their favourite chocolate cake taken away.

Meredith chuckled at her "Gosh can't wait to have a little you running around"

Addison melted at this declaration feeling her heart swell with warmth.

"Or a little you" caressing Mer's cheek.

"I need to go to the hospital, I'm sorry babe but there was a huge accident and they need all hands on deck"

"But the Ga.."

She was cut off mid sentence by a soft delicious lips "I'll try my best to make it"

"You better or.."

"Or what? You gonna punish me?" Meredith husked stopping at the bathroom door turning slightly to the bed with a glint in her eyes.

Addie's eyes darkened and licked her lips. A nod was all she could do as a respond when her mind was racing a mile a second with all the thing she want to do to punish her fiancée.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours before the event..**_

Hearing a beep signalling an incoming text.

 **Mer:** Hi babe how's things going?

 **Addie:** Disastrous, she is a nervous wreck! Ugh I might need to sedate her.

 **Mer:** Oh honey, be gentle.

 **Addie** : I will try, gotta go. Love u.

 **Mer:** Love u too babe.

Sighing she put her phone down and went back to Andy's room "Come on sweetie let me do your makeup..."

* * *

 _ **The event..**_

At 6:30 p.m. Miranda, as the editor in chief of Runway and a chair of the event since 1995, oversees both the benefit committee and the guest list, with Runway staffers helping assemble the list of invitees, was waiting at the top of the red-carpeted grand staircase, a regal figure in a custom made gold lamé draped Lanvin gown.

It was the only event that Miranda won't be fashionably late for. Being the one who open it every year.

* * *

Visitors walked through time as they enter circular galleries that reflect the milieu of each feminine archetype. Period clothing is brought to life with hand-painted panoramas animated by music, video, and lighting.

Andy and Addison were very impressed by the exhibit. They walked between the 650–700 attendees personalities from the arts, fashion, high-society, film and music. Every now and then Addie would reach and squeeze Andy's hand to calm her.

All while not noticing a pair of crystal blue eyes watching their every move with rapt attention.

"Holly cow.. " Emily stuttered " Is this.."

"Six? Yes."

"And is she wearing.."

"Marchesa Autumn/Winter 2010-11 Ready-To-Wear that we just saw in last February show? Yes." Nigel continued filling the blanks in Emily's sentences. _The ugly duckling indeed became a beautiful swan,_ he thought.

The brunette was a walking sex in a beautiful black dress that has a long V-neck opening ends just above her navel and an ankle length skirt features an all over laser cut design that gives glimpse of the skin under it. A complete bare back with sheer tulle in both shoulders.

Her hair was pulled into a low loose bun at the nape of her neck with a touch of bohemian flair as a wispy pieces of it draped around the face. Light eye-make up with a Vibrant blue-based cherry reds contrast with her fair skin making her lips pop.

"Six!" He approach the couple opening his arms to hug Andy.

"Nigel! I missed you. How are you?!" Returning the hug.

"I'm good, but I don't think that I'm better than you are. Look at you.." He held her at arm's length, admiring her closely "Magnificent" he finally breathed.

"Thank you Nigel" said Andy a pink tinge covering her neck and cheeks. Glancing not far behind him stood Emily gawking at her.

"Hi Emily, How have you been?"

"Fine" And stood openly staring again.

"Nigel, Emily.. I would like you to meet Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery she's the head of the Neonatal department at Presbyterian Hospital" Andy Introduced proudly.

"Hello" "Hey" they both nodded taken aback by her beauty. Addison was wearing a simple shimmering emerald dress that cling in all the right places with a long slit on the side.

She smiled at them charmingly "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you, Andy told me a lot about you. Specially you Nigel"

"Oh, good things I hope" he teased.

"Of course" Addie nodded smirking.

Addison put her hand on Andy's lower back and moved closer "Sweetie let's go greet Bizzy and mom"

"Okay.. Nigel we must go out someday for drinks!"

"Sure, just e-mail me the details and I'll see my schedule"

"Perfect.. excuse us" And then the couple sauntered away turning heads in their wake.

"I never knew Six was into women" Voiced Nigel as he saw the couple walking away.

"Neither did I" Said Emily gulping down the rest of her drink. She was flustered after seeing Andy looking that good and having a redhead as a girlfriend.

* * *

"You are a sight for sore eyes darlings" Susan beamed at the couple.

"Thank you mom" " Thanks Aunt Susan"

The girls and the older couple exchanged air kisses and pleasantries until some acquaintance to Susan & Bizzy joined them.

Addie leaned close to the brunette and whispered "Your girlfriend have been glancing at us way too much and she keeps glaring at me like I murdered her family."

"She's not my girlfriend!.." Andy hissed "Where is she I.. "

"No wait.." Addison hold her forearm to prevent her from looking "..I will tell you when to look.." A few minutes later "..Now!" She ordered and gestured with a tilt of the head to the direction.

The reporter was awe-struck by the white haired beauty. She looked like the goddess that she is, In her golden gown. It was a jaw-dropping moment for Andy. _She's made to be worshiped.._ She mused.

"You will catch flies dear" Teased the redhead.

* * *

Miranda's breath hitched when her eyes landed on her Andréa..

She was mesmerized..

Words failed her to describe the beauty that was her ex-assistant..

She noticed that they came together..

She watched every touch every glance and every smile shared between them..

She was half listening to the people, who had the courage to come and greet her..

Most of her focus was on the brunette..

She wished that she was the cause of that blush..

She saw it as if it was in slow motion.. The hand landing on her Andréa's bare back..

She wanted to kill the redhead and be the one beside Andréa..

 _I Want Her.. I Need Her.._

* * *

As if her body has a mind if its own.. She started walking not able to restrain herself any longer. Like a moth to a flame. She knows how dangers being near the brunette, that it could be the end of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Ah Miranda we did good this year! Everything looks wonderful" Said Susan Smiling at her.

Plastering a fake smile "Yes we did" Glancing at Andréa.

"Miranda, I don't think you have met our Daughter" Bizzy cut in "Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery" She gestured at her " And this is Andy Romling my.."

"It's Sachs Bizzy"

"Hush child. I don't understand why you keep the Sachs name Montgomery suits you better plus you'll end up with a Romling. So why prolong it" flicking her wrist.

 _"Montgomery suits you better".. "Montgomery suits you better",_ after this sentence all what Miranda could hear was the sound of her beating heart. _"Montgomery suits you better"_ it was like her brain was stuck on repeat. She hoped _My God I lived in Hope._

"Bizzy, there is someone I want you to meet" taking her wife's hand "Excuse us"

They left not noticing the unbearable tension between the three women.

* * *

A/N: To see the dresses go to **Tumblr** and search for **#MeantToBe_Ch3** or visit **sstn7729 . tumblr**

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words, support, follow and fav.

A/N: As usual I don't own the characters.. Etc.

A/N: If anyone of you want some scene or have suggestion feel free to share I'll try my best to please.

A/N: It's my first try ever to write and English is my third language so all mistakes are mine and sorry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant to be Ch4**

Their eyes is locked and the world around them is forgotten. Andy noticed how Miranda's pupils are a little bit dilated, and how paler she looks than a few minute before. In the other hand Miranda lost herself in the chocolate pools of her darling.. Thinking that all the hope she wished for, came crashing to an end, and it is the goodbye before the hello.

"Mira.." The brunette was cut off by a figure with a dirty blonde hair who stalked between them fast breaking them from their own thoughts.

Miranda watched with a slightly gaped mouth when a petite woman rushed to the arms of the redhead. Kissing her passionately with no care in the world.

"Babe can we go home now"

Laughing at her fiancée "Honey you just got here"

"I know but come on I'm tired and we could just say hi to your moms then go have a night for us"

"Aren't you hungry? Mother will not be pleased when she sees two empty seats in her table"

"Ok, dinner then home after it." Then she leans a little closer whispering "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day withering under me begging for release"

Addison swallowed hard, stifling the whimper that was threatening to escape.

Meanwhile Miranda felt like a jolt of electricity run through her body, however it was a combination of thrill and sadness. Thrilled because there is still a possibility for her to get the brunette, sadness because she doesn't know exactly how to go for her. All her life she was the pursuit not the pursuer.

Chancing a look at her Andréa she found her smiling fondly at the couple. _She's worth the chase_ Miranda thought.. _but not at the moment_ she mused as The lights flicked signaling the start of the dinner.

* * *

Although the two sat at dinner tables few feet apart, it was easy to steal glances at each other and even caught the other's eyes. Their masks were on full force that nothing showed in their faces but their eyes spoke volumes.

When it was time to serve dessert Miranda excused herself from her table and walked to one of the private restrooms that only the VIP people who worked for this gala can access.

While Andy watched her disappear to one of the wards, she felt a kick in her shin and a card slide to her hand. She looked up to see Addison raising an eyebrow "Go after her!" the brunette didn't need to be told twice before she excused herself following the white haired beauty.

Meredith chuckled "Finally"

"I couldn't take any more of the eye fucking" Addie shook her head "They are absolutely into each other"

"Right! I can't understand how haven't they done it already"

Addie grinned and said "It's not Seattle"

Meredith mock offend "What do you mean?"

"Nothing honey" teased Addie and picked her lover's lips.

* * *

When she entered the restroom she saw Miranda washing her hand, she was transfixed by the movement of those ivory fingers under the water that she momentarily forgot why she came for.

Miranda knew that was her Andréa who entered, she could sense her before looking. After few minutes that past with no words. Miranda looked to her left gazing at the brunette and that was all it took for the reporter to get back on track.

"Miranda" she breathed with such longing that Miranda felt her heart fluttering.

"Andréa" then a blanket of silence descended on them for several minutes. that was elevated by the brunette.

"I.. I wanted to tha.. thank you for everything. You were a great mentor tough but I learned a lot and I... I'm sorry really, I am. I didn't mean to run like a child on you, but I got scared.. And the reference I was surprised I can't thank you enough. When Greg the Editor in Chief for the Mirror read it in front of me I wished the ground would swallow me up I thought it was my blacklisting a pay back for what I did in Paris. but then you said that if he didn't hire.."

Miranda pulled the brunette flush against her body before pressing their lips together. She felt Andréa's breath hitch, but smiled when those plump lips responded. The kiss was like every described first kiss Miranda read in novels and heard her childhood friends talk about, and she only knew now that they were right and that the reality is much more better. Miranda pulled away, darkened stormy blue eyes searching Andréa's face for any sign of rejection.

A hand still grasping the brunette's cheek whose eyes were half lidded "You were rambling" she whispered "I needed you to stop talking"

Andrea who still think that she is dreaming it all nodded weakly to not shrug the hand from her face and said "No more talking"

And before Andy knew it. Miranda was kissing her again ivory hand flat on her bare back pressing Andrea closer and deepening the kiss.

Andy moaned when she felt a tongue gliding over her bottom lip asking for entrance.

The kiss started gentle with a touch of hunger that escalated quickly like they were afraid this is their only chance to ever kiss. That the other person might regret it and stop at any moment.

They weren't sure how long they stood there all but devouring each other, but when the pulled away they were panting hard chest heaving trying to catch their breath Miranda smirking and Andrea smiling her megawatt smile.

Andy lowered her head almost capturing those soft pale lips when the shrill of her cell stopped her.

"Answer it" Miranda rasped her voice thick with lust and arousal. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her hair was messy from Andy's hand running through it

"But.." Andy trailed off when she received a pointed look from the woman who's still in her arms. Untangling herself she answers with a huff not checking the ID, eyes still on Miranda.

"Sachs... Oh Hi mom" Andréa blushed scarlet when Miranda quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

After retouching her makeup and reapplying the lipstick, she sauntered past the brunette who is still on the phone with her mother stuttering not paying attention to anything else other than Miranda.

* * *

Andy was dazed by being kissed in a way like she haven't been kissed before. And she doesn't remember how she end it up back to the dinner table

"Dear are you feeling well?"

"Wha.." Seeing the concerned eyes of Susan "Yeah I'm good, Amazing actually." Not noticing the two doctors, she asked "Where are Addie and Mer?"

"They went home, something about Meredith being tired and long shift"

"Oh, Ok"

* * *

Dirty blonde hair mixing with red strands, the younger woman nuzzled Addie's neck sighing contentedly.

"What do you think happened?"

"Bathroom sex"

"Meredith!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me it didn't cross your mind" said Mer laughingly.

"Maybe" chuckling with her fiancée.

Hearing a beep signaling an incoming text. Addie stretched her hand to retrieve her cell.

"Speaking of the devil.."

Andy: Brunch Tmw. our spot, bring Mer!

"Do you want to go out for brunch with Andy tomorrow?"

"Of course! Don't wanna miss the kiss and tell" said Mer giggling "But breakfast will be better, my shift start at 11"

Addie: Make it breakfast at 8:30. See you!

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words, support, follow and fav.

A/N: As usual I don't own the characters.. Etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant to be Ch5**

The sound of a bell rang..

The couple opened the door to the little café and Édouard's worried face was the first thing they saw.

"Ahh Mademoiselle Addison glad that you are here" he greeted her with an almost non exist french accent and a relief at seeing her.

"Édouard what's wrong?"

a tilt of the head towards the brunette's table was enough "She opened the Café with me today, and I already cut her off of coffee, she had 3 cups in less than two hours"

With a sigh she glanced at her fiancée.

Seeing the woman who came with Addison, Édouard's face lit up "Ah! You must be Mademoiselle Meredith! It's a pleasure to finally meet you" taking her hand and kissing it.

A blush crept Mer's face "Yeah.. Hi" she stuttered.

Addison half glared "Ed! Lay off the charm she's mine" she said while sneaking a possessive hold around Mer's waist.

"Oui.. Mademoiselle" lifting his hand in surrender with a smirk plastered on his face.

Walking to the table Andy is sitting at, Mer leaned at her soon to be wife who still has a strong hold on her waist and said "I love it when you get jealous"

"I'm not" Addie huffed.

"Uhmm.." Responded Mer with a chuckle.

When they arrived at the table they noticed the dark circles under the brunette's eyes and the lost look she has.

"Sweetheart.." Whispered the redhead putting a hand on Andy's shoulder gently to not disturb her.

Startled she looked up immediately with wide eyes, it's a wonder that she didn't get a whiplash.

"Addie, Mer.. Good morning" she said with a forced smile.

Sitting at the two available chairs the blonde doctor answered "It doesn't seem like a good morning for you.. what happened yesterday"

With a suffering sigh the reporter averted her eyes "Let's order first I'm hungry"

After ordering they sat in silence no one knows how to break it.

"So.." Addison promoted "Are you ready to tell us?"

With reluctance she nodded but her gaze never leaving the top of the table "We kissed.. Actually she kissed me.." She trailed with a dreamy look.

The two doctors exchanged a knowing looks and smirks.

"And.." Mer said excitedly.

Lifting her eyes up "And nothing, My mom chose that moment to call me and ruin it" she said with a sad tone "..and I couldn't find her after it.. You don't understand, that kiss ugh!.. It was magical, toe curling, knees weakening kiss.. It was Ugh!" a single tear escaped her eye.

"Oh Andy" said the redhead brushing the tear away and cupping her little cousin's cheek "Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know"

"Ok.. We will figure it out, tell us everything that happened in detail"

They ate and listen carefully to how things went yesterday.. After a few minutes of the brunette silence signaling the end of the events with La Priestly.

The redhead cleared her throat "Well that was.." not sure how to comment.

Helping her fiancée "Amazing!" Mer supplied.

"Yes.. And you really do have a gift with words the way you described it.." Addie trailed off chuckling lightly.

"Thank you" said Andy blushing "But now what?"

"Well, the way I see it that the ball is in your court now and you need to do the next move"

"Yeah send her flowers and ask her out" Mer nodded in agreement

"I can't just send her flowers!" She said incredulously "I refuse to be like the other men who is fawning all over her. She is the queen of fashion not some normal woman, she deserve to feel special. I w.. I ah.." She stuttered after seeing the looks she is receiving from the two doctors.

"Ok Casanova" said Addie amused "You worked for her.. So you have an advantage of knowing her better, use that"

"How about buying her something related to Art or the fashion world.." Mer suggested.

Standing abruptly causing her companions to shriek "Thank you, thank you!" She chanted kissing their cheeks and running out of the Café.

"Andy, Wait!" Addie called after the reporter "What are you planning t.." But she was met with the sight of the closing door.

"She really was in hurry" Mer said trying some of the brunette's breakfast "She haven't even finished half of her plate and you know her and her love of food" trying another bite of the chocolate pancake.

Chuckling at her fincée's behavior "More food for us" she winked.

* * *

Striding into her office after a boring meeting with a new wannabe designer. Stopping short after noticing the new object at her desk.

"Nicole"

"Yes Miranda"

"I don't recall ordering it?" she gestured to the oh so familiar Hermès orange box.

"It came for you with the coffee"

Miranda pursed her lips and dismissed her assistant with a flick of her hand.

Opening the box she smiled faintly..

Inside there was a blue scarf but not just any blue but cerulean blue lifting it from the box to take a better look at it, she exhaled in Aw it has a beautiful detailed hand drawing of an amazing purple variegated white tulips arrangement. She doesn't remember seeing such a design before it was breathtaking.

Seeing a card she picked it with uncertainty not wanting to hope that it might be from _**Her**_ , after all it's been a little over a week since the gala, and all what she was met with was a radio silent from her doe-eyed brunette.

 _-Miranda_

 _I can no longer stay away from you. please accept my invitation for dinner this friday at 7 p.m._

 _P.s: it's one of a kind just like you._

 _-A_

With a shaky hand and faint smile she grabbed her cell phone.

In another location nearby a text was received and met with a face splitting grin.

Unknown Number: Acceptable -M

* * *

"Nigel!" waved Andy while making her way to him.

Several days ago they e-mailed each other to set a date to meet after works to catch up.

"Six! How are you?" He asked when she sat opposite of him.

"I'm great, what about you? How is Runway?"

He gave her a look "As good as I can be with the Dragon Lady breathing fire the past couple of days"

"Don't call her that" Andy chided lightly.

"You haven't seen her this past week she was a nightmare, then suddenly today she entered her office after a disasters meeting and got out of it a new person. Don't get me wrong, she's still our Dragon Lady but more relaxed. She even said please and thank you to me today!" He said with bewilderment.

The brunette smiled inwardly knowing that she was the cause of the change. And before she could respond to Nigel her phone rang.

After checking the ID she smiled and Answered..

"Hello Dear, Where are you?"

"Hi, Addie. I'm out with Nigel for drinks. Wanna join us?"

"Yes we would love to, we need to unwind after the long day we had in the Hospital"

"I'll text you the Address, see you soon"

Ending the call she locked her eyes with Nigel who was raising his eyebrow in question "You and the redhead from the gala?"

Andy just looked at him not understanding.

"I didn't know you swing both ways, you were with the cook the last time I checked"

And then it clicked "Oh god no! Ew" she said shuddering.

"But I thought.."

"Well you thought wrong she's my cousin, my engaged cousin at that" Andy cut in.

"Your cousin is a Forbes Montgomery?"

"Yeah" she said shrugging like it's not a big deal at all. "She and her fiancée on their way I hope you don't mind" she said sheepishly.

"The more the merrier" he held his drink high before taking a sip.

The two friends continued to fill each other about the goings in their lives and laughing their heads off when a guy, who wore too much eyeliner and leather, tried to flirt with Nigel and wouldn't stop saying the most horrible pick up lines known to humanity.

"Hello" "Hi" was heard over the blasting music that was playing.

"Mer, Addie! Hey" hugging them both tightly "I've missed you guys"

"Yeah it's kinda weird you went MIA on us for the past week" said Mer narrowing her eyes playfully.

Before Andy could say anything she caught Nigel's movement out of the corner of her eye and started to introduce him as a way of getting out of answering.

"Meredith.. I would like you to meet Nigel Kippling"

"Nigel this is Dr. Meredith Grey, Addie's fiancée. And of course you remember Addison from the gala"

When the pleasantries was out of the way and they all settled back at the table. Andy went to the bar for refills and two other drinks for the new addition to the table, and was followed by the redhead, who said that she will help her with the drinks but mainly to have a word with her little cousin.

Signaling for the bartender and gave their order, she heard Addie talking..

"So.. "

"So.." the brunette echoed amused.

"Come on Andy spill it!"

Laughing "Okay" with a satisfied smile and a barely noticeable blush she continued "I.. I have a date with her in two days"

"Congrats!" Said Addie happily "Look at you, you're going to explode with joy at any minute now" she then teased "Do you have something to wear? Or are we going to do another shopping trip" she asked excitedly.

"NO!" the brunette nearly shouted "Uh no thank you I already have it covered" seeing the skeptical look

she explained "I asked Chris for help"

"Next time take me with you" Addie pouted.

Few drinks later and a lot of storytelling the conversation turned to love and how the two doctors met..

"It was funny actually how we fall in love with people we shouldn't... She lectured me, told me that I should not let Derek slip away, who is by the way her ex-husband, that I should get him back. What she didn't know was that I was hung up on someone else."

"Wait, Wait!" He furrowed his eyebrows "So let me get this straight.. she wanted you to go after your ex-boyfriend who happens to be her ex-husband?"

"Yep" said Meredith laughingly

"Wow"

"Yeah.."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Addison walking toward the exit door of Joe's bar but was stopped by Mer's question._

 _"Hey, you're leaving already?"_

 _"I have a plane to catch..." Addie said walking away from the door and closer to Meredith "I walk on the beach now, I buy aromatherapy candles, I'm very Zen, but I want to kick your ass so badly right now it is killing me!"_

 _"Excuse me?!" Asked Mer confused._

 _"I'm talking about Derek. Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away? Because I swear to God Meredith, if you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing..." She trailed off and walked out of the bar, hearing her name being called she stopped just before she opened the door of her rented car. Turning around she gasped when she was assaulted by soft lips and a petite body pushing her against the car._

 _"That's why I'm letting him go.." Capturing Addie's lips again "..He's not the one I want"_

 _Recovering from the kisses and taking a calming breath "I.. I haven't checked out of the hotel yet.." The redhead stated hesitantly not sure what she's implying._

 _Another kiss from the blonde followed by "I have tomorrow off"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

 _ **Two days later..**_

The work day rolled on in a haze of meetings, phone calls, scheduling nightmares and organizing a reshoot for the front cover. and Miranda was running late, super late from the reshoot location.

Climbing the front steps of the townhouse nervously and taking a huge calming breath the brunette rang the bell at 7 p.m sharp. Not hearing any sound of movement coming from the townhouse and after 15 minutes of waiting she started to panic. _Was this some kind of a sick cruel payback for Paris? No that can't be it, I know that what I felt when we kissed was real!_

Sitting at the steps and putting the flowers she brought next to her, resigning herself to wait. 20 Minutes.. Turned to another 40 minutes of waiting and Miranda still haven't showed up or answered her phone.

Hearing a car door opening she lifted her head hoping that's her white haired beauty came. But no such luck it was George the driver.

Opening the back door for her "Miss Andy, I'm sorry.." he said with sympathy and sad eyes.

Feeling the burning behind her eyes and the lump in her throat, nodding was all what she was able to do before handing him the flowers and entering the car.

* * *

A/N: What kind of sex scenes do you prefer for their first time? Rough passionate, Gentle with dirty talking or Vanilla? And give me the degree of the details you wish for (highest is a 10).

A/N: Tell me guys what's your opinion of Mer/Addie relationship. Do you want More, Less or... ?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _Italic_ are inner thoughts.

 **Meant to be Ch6**

3 blocks ride was all it took for Andy to cave and tell George to go back. She can't believe it, she won't. And her brain kept conjuring all the possible scenarios that could be the reason for Miranda being late and it didn't help that the top 5 were of Miranda being in accident or hurt somehow.

So she sat there on the stairs, Head on hand worrying.. waiting..

It was 17 minutes shy from 10 when Miranda stepped out of her car, she released a huge sigh of relief after seeing the brunette still waiting for her but also feeling guilty for being more than two hours late.

Andy was too lost in her thoughts to hear Miranda coming and only registering that someone is standing in front of her after they cleared their throat. Not wanting to see the pity look from the driver again, she didn't even lift her head "Ten more Minutes George"

"Andréa.." It was said so softly but Andy heard it.

Lifting her head slowly not wanting it to be a trick by her brain. When her eyes met the older woman's her breath caught in her throat. They were ocean of emotions. "You're here.." whispered Andy as if not really comprehending it.

" I am " Extending her hand for the younger woman to take it "Let us go inside" she urged in a whisper too.

Opening the door and letting her guest enter the house first. Miranda then busied herself a little with locking the door, inserting the alarm code and hanging her coat.

Turning around to offer taking the brunette's coat, but no word crossed her lips.

Seeing her Andréa fidgeting with her hand, eyes fixed on the ground, she felt a bang in her heart for being the cause of the brunette's state. Opening her arms "Come here" she ordered gently.

Andy hesitant for only a second before she went to her in two long strides, burying her face in the older woman's neck.

Miranda gathered her darling in a tight hug and kissed her temple. Thankful that maybe she would be able to fix the situation and also still has a chance to have the younger woman in her life.

"It's like hell broke loose at work today.." She explained while caressing soft brown tresses "..We had to reshoot the cover in a two hours out of town location and when I got into the car I found that my phone is dead, I couldn't inform you of me running late"

Feeling a dampness on her neck. "Darling I'm sorry I.." a shake of the brunette's head clued her that something else was the problem. Leaning back slightly, tilting her head to be able to look at the brunette's eyes, she reached her left hand wiping the tears "Beautiful.." She murmured enchanted by the chocolate pools "..Talk to me" she pleaded, her heart aching.

"I.. I thought something ba..d happened to you.." swallowing hard she continued "..I was worried that you might be hurt"

Miranda couldn't believe it _how I got this lucky?_ _No one aside_ _from family_ _ever cared this much to_ _worry_ _about my wellbeing_ _and we_ _haven't_ _even had our first date_ _yet!_ she thought hugging Andy tightly not wanting to lose the feeling of the young woman in her arms "You're too good for me" she confessed.

They stood there in each other arms for what it seemed for hours when in true it was only a mere few minutes.

Hearing the grumbling from Andy's stomach Miranda chuckled "You must be hungry it's way past our dinner date" untangling herself she said "I will cook us something"

Andréa nodded blushing "Where is the toilet?" She then asked sheepishly trying to wipe the running mascara, and to righten herself a little.

Pointing to the direction on the right of the foyer after the stairs "last door on your left.. I'll be in the kitchen"

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the streets of New York driving back from a delightful dinner date, a redhead with a mischievous smile having her hand between quivering thighs of the blonde next to her in the passenger seat, teasing her mercilessly.

Panting and buckling she was so close and her fiancée could tell as she slowed down not wanting her to come just yet "Addie please.. please don't.." Mer moaned loudly.

When Addison complied and tugged her clit using her nails and fingers pad to massage it. "ADDISON!..." Was being screamed as the powerful orgasm washed over her shaking her body. And then melting into the seat with closed eyes trying to regain her composure and enjoying the afterglow.

When she felt the car slow to a stop, she opened her eyes seeing that they were now at the underground parking of their building.

She turned her face and saw that Addison was gazing at her with a satisfied look plastered on her face. She narrowed her eyes "That was very dangerous and reckless of you Dr. Montgomery" said Mer trying to sound displeased but failing.

All what Addison do was fluttering her eyelashes innocently..

Meredith shook her head "Oh you are in a big trouble!" She said laughingly, pulling her thong all the way down and removing her heels.

The petite woman then climbed over the center console and landed on the redhead's lap.

"Hello dear" teased Addie. "Hi" was all Meredith said before she crashed their lips in a heated kiss...

* * *

When Andy entered the kitchen she was stunned.. She saw Miranda going around the kitchen preparing for dinner and humming softly with the music playing on the background in low volume _is that Jazz?_ the brunette mused.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Miranda turned around "Ah Andréa.." She then trailed off taking in the brunette's outfit for their date, a red wine silk spaghetti straps mid-thigh dress with a plunging neckline, that went well with the burgundy lips and the lightly curled hair strands. Miranda's eyes darkened and her nipples hardened pushing against her bra, _God help me! is it too early to invite her to my bed? It will be hard for me to keep my hand to myself._ After the once over she collected herself and gave a nod of approval, she continued "...Are you allergic to something?" The young brunette shook her head "Good, I hope you like saffron risotto with chicken" She informed, after receiving a nod from her guest she gestured to the stool at the island and offered a white wine.

The blue eyed beauty continued her task in cooking dinner while the brunette just sat there staring in aw not really believing her eyes _how could she make even cooking look so graceful_ _and easy_ _.._

Not liking the silence and seeing her Andréa expression she started a conversation, doing exactly what she promised herself.

"Don't look like that. I'm capable of cooking, you know." She teased

The brunette blushed and Miranda found herself wanting to see more of this adorable reaction "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just.." She trailed not knowing how to explain.

But the white haired woman cut her off saving her "It's okay... I wasn't always rich, My family owned a little restaurant across the pond. My father was the chef and my mother the host. As I grow up I spent most of my childhood and teen years there. It was a bonding time cooking with my father.." She smiled faintly as she remembered the fond memories.

"Oh I never knew that"

"Of course you won't. I'm a very private person I can count in one hand how many person knows about my past" while dishing the dinner into two plates and taking them to the table that she already set up before she started with dinner "Would you please bring the wine and our glasses darling"

A million thoughts ran through Andy's mined and a thousand questions were demanding answers but she didn't know how exactly to voice them. So she did as she was ordered and sat eating.

The food was heavenly delicious if you took Andy's moans as a sign, she even served herself another plate much to Miranda's delight.

While the dinner progressed their talks grew intimate they shared funny and embarrassing childhood stories, their ambitions and dreams too. All the while Andy's mind was railing and her brain won't stop the questions and the wonderment at how it's easy to talk to Miranda and how charming and sincere she is.

Noticing the uncertainty in the brunette's eyes Miranda explained one of the unspoken questions "I promised myself" she supplied, then sighed seeing the furrowed brows of the brunette. So, she explained more..

"I promised myself to open up.." _And especially_ _after I thought that you were engaged and I would have lost my chance with you, it tore_ _me apart..._ ".. And I didn't want to be the person who stand in his own way to happiness"

Andy chewed on her lips thinking before she asked with hope in her eyes "Yo.. you think that I'm your chance to happiness?"

"Yes" Miranda said simply and with no hesitation, gazing directly into the brown orbs of the woman she harbored a strong feelings for ever since the first day they met. _I'm done denying_ _it, I need you Andréa.._

The young woman beamed with joy. And her smile was contagious.

After a few minutes of Miranda soaking the happiness that radiant from Andy's smile she asked if Andy wanted some ice cream for dessert explaining that her housekeeper didn't prepare anything considering the twins not home this weekend.

Even though Andy wanted so badly to say yes and stay a little longer, a glance to her phone told her it's nearing 1 a.m in the morning and she should head home.

* * *

At the foyer Andy shrugged on her coat well aware of the burning blue eyes on her, She bite her lower lips freaking out internally _a goodnight kiss on the cheek or the lips?! Gosh I should've asked Addie for some tips.._ gazing up at the beautiful woman she went for something in the middle and leaned in kissing Miranda in the corner of her mouth, blushing as she pulled back _Ugh! I need to stop blushing like a school girl_ she whined to herself. "Goodnight, and thank you for dinner"

"No thank **_you,_** Andréa.." She said cupping the younger woman's cheek lovingly "..Talk to you later" removing her hand and opening the door for Andy.

After staring wistfully at the closed door she sighed happily turning around to get in the car. "Oh" she exhaled noticing the flowers in George's hand that she obviously forgot all about it. She reached quickly taking it with a grateful smile, and swirled around again knocking on the door.

The door opened immediately not even a second after the knock. Miranda's face softened when she saw Andy's shy smile and the bouquet in her hand.

Expecting Miranda to take the flowers but instead she felt her wrist being grabbed and tugged inside the house again. Wonderful lips attacking hers.

When the white haired beauty pulled away, her Andréa looked drunk with desire. She smirked to herself picking the brunette lightly this time on the cheek and opened the door again after taking the flowers and murmuring a soft thank you.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words, support, follow and fav.

A/N: As usual I don't own the characters.. Etc.

A/N: If anyone of you want some scene or have suggestion feel free to share I'll try my best to please.

A/N: It's my first try ever to write and English is my third language so all mistakes are mine and sorry about it.


End file.
